There are numerous types of hangers for clothing. The most commonly known and used is probably a wire hanger which is configured as a more or less squat isosceles triangle that at its upper apex has a hook formed from twisting together wires which meet where the two equal inclined sides of the triangle join. Similarly configured hangers composed of wood or plastic are also quite common. The problem with hangers of this nature is that the trousers or slacks or skirts which they support need to be folded over the lower long or horizontal side of the hanger which can be not only comparatively time consuming but also may cause an unwanted crease in the garment at the fold.
Another common hanger for trousers and slacks comprises a pair of horizontal clamp parts which are resiliently urged together to clamp the trousers or slacks at their cuffs. A hook is provided that extends above the clamping parts which, in turn, is received by a bar or rod that extends horizontally in a closet or the like. These hangers avoid imparting an unwanted crease to the trousers or slacks. But they are somewhat difficult to manipulate both in maneuvering the cuffs of the trousers or slacks between the clamping parts and in the subsequent unclamping action to remove them when desired.
Another type of hanger which is used primarily by women to hang slacks or skirts is similar in configuration to the first mentioned hanger described above except that a portion of the lower horizontal part of the isosceles triangle may be removed and a pair of resilient clamps are provided on the remaining horizontal portions near the outboard ends of the hanger. In a variation, the clamps may be slidable along a horizontal rod. These clamps are, if anything, even more difficult to operate for clamping the garment in place than required for the second hanger mentioned above.
Other combinations exist such as a combination of clamping means together with slanting arms disposed above the clamping means which are configured for receiving coats, shirts, sweaters, and the like. But they all suffer from drawbacks because they are, from a comparative standpoint, time consuming to use and, moreover, when clamps are involved, people with disabilities such as arthritis of the hands and wrists find them difficult and sometimes practically impossible to manipulate.
An important object of the present invention is to provide a clothing hanger wherein clothing, particularly garments such as trousers, slacks and skirts can be quickly, safely and securely received by that hanger and then again quickly, safely and securely removed therefrom even by persons who suffer substantially from disabilities of their hands, wrists or arms.